Quickie (Meanie)
by Kannapoop
Summary: Hanya kumpulan shortfic dari meanie


**Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kereta dan kesialannya**

Pagi yang cerah bukan berarti semua orang menikmatinya, terutama wanita yang berjalan dengan cepat sembari merutukkan kalimat "Sial aku kesiangan" berulang-ulang, membiarkan tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan pejalan yang simpang siur sama seperti dirinya karena berjalan cepat mengejar kereta yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Ia menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya di antara himpitan tubuh-tubuh penumpang lain.

Wanita itu adalah wonwoo. Ia mengehela nafas berat,andai ia bangun lebih awal dirinya tidak akan berada di posisi seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak ia mendapatkan posisi dekat pintu dan kalian tahu kereta jepang paling rawan dengan pria mesum yang menghimpit tubuhnya padamu lalu melakukan aksi mesum seperti sekarang. wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebuah tangan meraba bokongnya, meraba lalu meremasnya. "Ada banyak gadis lain tapi kenapa harus aku ya tuhan" batinnya menjerit. Wonwoo menoleh mengintip, seorang pria tua bertubuh pendek dengan kepalanya yang plontos tertawa mengerikan sambil meraba tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang,'baiklah tidak masalah jika seseorang melakukan hal mesum padaku tapi setidaknya itu pria tampan bukan pria tua seperti ini' sesal wonwoo. Ia menyenderkan keplanya pada kaca jendela pasrah, penumpang lain hanya menontoninya tanpa ada niat menolong dirinya bahkan ketika orang mesum tersebut mulai menjadi-jadi. Pria itu semakin gencar memainkan bokongnya bahkan sekarang pria itu mulai mengangkat naik rok kerjanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher wonwoo mengecupnya ringan.' Tunggu..tunggu, pria tua itu pendek dia hanya sebahuku, bagaimana bisa bibir tuanya menyentuh leherku' batin wonwoo 'sial sekarang apalagi' tambahnya,kepalanya pening pria mesum itu sekarang menghisap lehernya seperti vampir, lalu merapat tubuhnya pada wonwoo,menggesek-gesekan sesuatu pada bokong wonwoo. "Kau benar-benar ingin kuperkosa nona?" Bisik pria itu dengan senyum menawan, tanganya beranjak naik mengelus payudara wonwoo dari samping. Wonwoo kenal dengan suara itu, ia menoleh dan mendapatkan junior kurang ajarnya tersenyum cerah dengan tubuhnya yang semakin menghimpit wonwoo,itu mingyu. "Apa yang kau lakukan" tanya wonwoo, tangannya menepis tangan mingyu. "Sesuatu yang menyenangkan sepertinya" jawab mingyu, tangannya kembali meraba payudara sang gadis tanpa menghiraukan wajahnya yang menatap mingyu marah. "Hentikan ini mingyu" gertak wonwoo tidak suka tapi tubuhnya bertindak mengkhianatinya "anggap saja bayaranku karna menyelamatkanmu dari pria tua mesum senpai" mingyu menggigit telinga wonwoo mencoba menggodanya "aku akan mentraktirmu nanti, jadi hentikan ini" suaranya bergetar, sentuhan mingyu benar-benar memabukkannya. "Tapi milikku sudah seperti ini" rengek mingyu,menggesekkan benda kebanggaannya pada kewanitaan wonwoo. wonwoo tidak tau kapan mingyu mengeluarkan miliknya tapi wonwoo yakin ini buruk, mingyu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya puas wonwoo tahu itu. "Tapi kita ada dikereta bodoh" hindar wonwoo,ia menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan ketika kejantanan mingyu menekan kewanitaannya "hanya sekali" mingyu berbisik penuh nafsu, tangannya dengan tidak sopan masuk kedalam rok wonwoo, jarinya menusuk kewanitaan wonwoo yang masih terlindungi oleh celananya. Wonwoo pasrah ia menggunakan kedua tanganya membungkam mulutnya untuk menahan desahan. Jari-jari mingyu dengan lihai menyingkirkan kain pelindung kewanitaan wonwoo, mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang kewanitaan wonwoo. Bergerak maju mundur menggesek kewanitaan wonwoo. "Kau sangat basah" goda mingyu, ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri lalu menarik pinggang wonwoo mendekat agar mempermudah dirinya masuk. Mingyu masuk dengan perlahan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu wonwoo

"Aku janji ini hanya sebentar" menarik wajah wonwoo menghadapnya,mencium bibir sang wanita. Mingyu menarik miliknya keluar lalu menerobos masuk dengan paksa "ahnnnnh" "mhhm" desah wonwoo kesakitan, mingyu mencium,menghisap dan mengulum bibirnya mengalihkan rasa sakit wonwoo. "Bergeraklah, ini terasa semakin sakit jika kau berdiam seperti itu" mingyu bergerak perlahan Agar tidak begitu menarik perhatian penumpang lainnya, kejantanannya menikmati tatkala dinding kewanitaan wonwoo mengetat memijat miliknya bergesekan dengan otot-otot yang timbul pada permukaan kulit miliknya sementara kewanitaan wonwoo terus menyempit dikarenakan posisi mereka yang terhimpit penumpang lainnya membuat wonwoo merapatkan pahanya lebih. Mingyu mengumpat, kenapa wonwoo harus senikmat ini. pinggulnya tidak mau berhenti bergerak demi mencari kenikmatan lebih dari kewanitaan wonwoo.

Wonwoo menikmati keliaran mingyu yang sedang menyetubuhinya di area umum seperti ini, adrenalinnya terpacu antara menikmati kegagahan mingyu yang terus memberikan kenikmatan pada kewanitaannya atau khawatir tertangkap basah oleh penumpang lain karena berbuat mesum ditempat seperti ini. 'Persetan' jerit wonwoo dalam hati nafsunya sangat memuncak, mingyu selalu tahu cara untuk merayu dirinya juga memuaskannya.

Ia melenguh, kewanitaannya basah dan becek tapi mingyu masih bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, pria itu tak kunjung mendapatkan klimaksnya sementara ia sudah dua kali dan menuju yang ketiga dan wonwoo benar-benar gugup karena kereta akan sampai di tempat pemberhentian selanjutnya dalam 10 menit lagi dan disitu mereka harus turun. Tapi mingyu bersikap tak perduli. Pria itu terus-terusan menghujam kejantanannya pada titik kenikmatan wonwoo, meminta lebih dan lebih, apalagi ketika miliknya terus dihisap dan dipijat didalam kemaluan wonwoo. Mingyu sadar seks dengan wonwoo tidak akan pernah cukup dengan waktu yang sedikit oleh karena itu ia bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar tapi tetap santai agar tidak menarik perhatian orang disekitarnya, memberikan wonwoo kenikmatan terus menerus dan ketika wonwoo datang untuk ketiga kalinya mingyu mencabut keluar kelelakiannya membenarkan celananya dan menyimpan masuk benda kebanggaannya tersebut lalu membenarkan kembali posisi rok wonwoo.

"Kau belum sampai" mingyu hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata wonwoo, wanita itu sudah merasakan kenikmatan tiga kali tapi dirinya belum mendapatkan apa-apa. "Ya aku tahu, setelah ini kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan benda ini" ditariknya tangan wonwoo lalu diarahkan pada selangkangannya yang mengeras

"Kenapa aku? Apakah aku menggodamu? Tidakkan, itu berarti salahmu sendiri jadi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab" mingyu hanya mendengus kesal dengan jawaban wonwoo.

"Dengar ini baik-baik" wonwoo menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar bisikan mingyu. "Setelah turun nanti berbeloklah ke toilet, aku tidak ingin kekantor dengan keadaan seperti ini dan tidak ada penolakan" bisiknya pada wonwoo penuh ancam "kau tahu apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan padamu jadi menurutlah padaku" mendorong wanita itu keluar begitu pintu kereta terbuka lalu menariknya berbelok menuju toilet. Wonwoo yakin hari ini adalah hari terburuknya.

•END•

Haluhalu, balik lagi sama meanie dan kegajeannya saya. Maaf ya jarang update plus maafkan saya apabila ini shortfic terlalu pendek dan banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Selamat dinikmati~ sankyu ne


End file.
